NEW FEELINGS
by Fireflame99
Summary: Beck and Jade have a fight and end up breaking up? Why did they break up though? were there other feelings for someone else? Sorry, first fanfic, i am terrible at summaries, please readreadread and reviewreviewreview! Bori! Jandre! Please tell me if you like it or not in the reviews box, because i want to know if i should keep on writing this or not :)
1. Chapter 1: The fight

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIGHT!

Tori's POV.

Today I woke up to yet another one of Trina's screaming matches. Ugh!  
So annoying! Anyways I got up and picked out one of my favourite black tops, purple denim shorts and some black converse. Usually I am excited to go to school but lately it has just been filled with Beck and Jades constant fighting. Honestly! Those two should just break up! Yes I will admit it, I have had a crush on beck for quite a while now.

Anyways it was time to go to school. I got in the car with an annoying Trina and went to school. We pulled up in the student car park, and I quickly hopped out, getting as far away from my sister as possible. I went into the school, heading towards my locker. I opened it up and went to get my maths and history book and when suddenly Beck appeared next to my locker.  
"Hello Tori"  
"Helloooo Beckett" I replied  
"How are you?"  
"Tired, annoyed. Trina's quite the problem!" I said in an angry voice.  
"haha if she was my sister, I don't know how I would cope"  
"haha, she is a nightmare"  
"aww poor tori needs a hug"  
Beck pulled me in for a hug holding my waists. I didn't pull away and wasn't planning on it until Jade appeared. I wanted to get away before another fight started!  
"So now your cheating on me, with her?! " jade practically yelled at beck.  
Beck pulled away, rolling his eyes as he did.  
"No, I wasn't, I was just hugging her, stop being so jealous!" he replied back, in an annoyed tone.

"So you think she is prettier than me, do you?!"  
Woah where did that even come from?, I thought to myself.  
"When did I say that?!" beck yelled.

Ugh! I hate their fights!  
"Ugh, whatever lets just go to class!" Jade said, probably bored with the fight.  
"No Jade, I am not happy with us, we're done, over!"  
I didn't know what to say, I felt so awkward.

BECKS POV.

I didn't know what I just did but I suddenly felt so relieved. I was finally snapped out my thoughts when Jade's hand met with my face. It stung, a lot, that girl has a lot of strength. I looked around and saw tori awkwardly standing there, yet looking so beautiful, woah where did that come from?! I felt bad she was apart of this. Then I saw everyone crowding the hall ways looking at us. Then I finally saw jade, her face looked hurt and upset. I felt bad seeing her like that but I had to stay strong. Me and Jades relationship hadn't been the same for a long time and I felt annoyed at her all the time. I had been thinking about breaking up with her a for a while now, I just didn't think it would be at school, infront of everyone. Now Jades face, shed a few tears but then looked angry. She suddenly stormed out and walked to class, away from everyone. I didn't know what to feel. I Just let go of a two year relationship. But I didn't love jade like that anymore, in a matter of fact, I think my feelings for someone else was starting to grow.

JADE'S POV.

I can't believe Beck did that! I know we were having troubles in our relationship but I just cant believe it is over finally. It is official. I was heart broken, I didn't know how to feel at all :( but I wasn't going to show how broken I was inside, so I just slapped him, gave him the best death stare I could and stormed off. I saw tori standing there awkwardly and felt like slapping her to, this was all her fault!

I walked into class, and saw andre and cat staring at me, they must of got here earlier. They asked me what was wrong and then I finally realized I had tears coming down my face. I wiped them away, told them nothing was wrong and went to sit down; by myself. I heard footsteps coming towards my seat.  
"Cat, I don't want to talk!" I growled.

"It isn't cat, and I am not asking you to talk" Andre replied.  
He just sat down next to me and smiled. I felt weird. A bit happy but anger still filled me.

"Go away, Andre" I said but I wasn't sure if I meant it.

"I am not going away, I am here for you no matter what"  
I always considered andre a good friend and even at one point developed feelings for him, but quickly shook them away. The feelings haven't come back since, maybe they would again…

ANDRE'S POV.

I saw Jade come in and the smile quickly dropped off my face. I saw tears coming down Jade's face, as she walked in. Cat and I asked her what was wrong but she just walked away and sat by herself.  
I went over and no matter what she says I will stay there and be there for her. Yeah I have a crush on her. Ever since we had this singing project together I had developed strong feelings for her. She told me to go away but I wouldn't. I wanted to be with her. Speaking of which, where was Beck, wasn't he meant to be here for Jade?

TORI'S POV.

I looked at Beck and I didn't know what to think. Usually I can read him like a book but now there is nothing. He looked up at me and gave a weak smile.  
"How bout we go to history now, huh?' and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You want to chill at mine on Friday, I'll get cat and andre ; Jade if you want….." beck said to me.

"Sure thing, you okay?" I replied.

"I will be, you know I think it was the right time to do it, it needed to be done. Me and jade haven't been the same for a while and I don't love her like that anymore, plus I think my feelings for someone else are growing, aha"  
"oh right, cool" my heart sank when he said that, he liked someone else, so I practically had no chance with him.

JADES POV.

School finished and I went over to my locker to put my books in there.

I looked over and saw beck heading over to tori's locker where she was putting books in her locker. I saw beck pull her in for a tight long hug, and I suddenly felt a pang of jealously. He whispered something in her ear and then he walked away waving to her as he did. I felt myself getting extremely annoyed, until andre popped out beside me and gave that big smile that I had grown to love today. I had told him what happened and he was completely comforting and supportive. He stayed with me when I wanted him and didn't push me to tell him everything I felt. He was really the only one that could make me feel better today. I invited me over his this Friday and he said yes. It will only be us two but just as friends! I think…..

TORI'S POV.

When school finished i went to my locker to out some books in their. when i finished i heard a familiar voice behind my locker door. i closed it and found no other then my bestfriend/crush, Beck. Gosh he is hot! that hair and smile!  
"How are you victoria vega?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"I am fine Beckett Oliver, and you?" i replied.  
"I am good, still shaky about the break up you know, it is hard to get over this kind of thing" he said with a frown on his face.  
"Yeah, i understand how you would be feeling, but hopefully this friday takes your mind of things, you dont have to invite jade if you dont want to:)" i said hoping he would like that idea. having jade there would just make it awkward.  
"Yeah i dont think i will"  
"Anyways, i have to go now beckett, otherwise trina will leave me here, and i will have to walk"  
"hmm okay then, i will see you tomorrow"  
he gave me a big warm hug and held onto my waist, my hands holding his neck.  
"bye, victoria." he breathed into my ear, with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Gosh he is attractive. i shouldnt think like that! he likes someone else and he just broke up with jade :(


	2. Chapter 2: That friday night :3

Okay so this chapter is all about beck and tori. The next chapter will be about both bori and jandre. Maybe a little Cabbie. 33

TORI'S POV.

Its friday today, you know what that means?! Becks house! yaya. but first i have to get through school. Ugh! and today i have all my classes with Jade! She has hated me so much more, ever since her and beck broke up. The only bperson she is ever happy with is Andre. Strange... maybe something is happening there. Andre does have a big crush on Jade, hmmm.

"TORI, HURRY UP OR YOUR LOSING YOUR LIFT TO SCHOOL!" trina yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"COMING" I yelled back.

I slipped into Trinas car and we headed off to school. we got into the car park and i slipped out of the car.  
I was heading to my locker whilst looking at a text from cat on my phone, when i suddenly bumped into a familiar strong body. as i was falling to the ground, the muscular arms caught me, and pulled me back up, holding my waist.

"Hello Tori" said beck  
"Hi beck, so sorry! haha" i replied  
"No, i kinda like this" he said looking down, with a faint blush on his face  
"haha"I said, blushing like a red tomato.

We both looked up and it got awkward for a moment, until a certain little red head appeared with a bright smile on her face.

"You guys would be cute! hehehe" she said with a quiet giggle.  
Gosh did she want be to blush any harder! beck just smiled that brilliant smile he always does.

"Hello to you to lil red" beck said  
"hey cat" i said

hey guys, whatcha up to? cat said  
"going to class, actually so i will see you guys at lunch" i said with a smile  
i only then realized beck still had one hand on my hip, so i didnt know what to do. This blush wasnt going to leave my face for a while!  
I think beck realised it then aswell, because he laughed nervously and slowly let his hand off my hip, grazing my thigh as he did so. Oh gosh that felt good. Wait, i shouldnt think like that!

"cya guys" i said, needing to get away as soon as possible!  
"byeeee" they both said in chorus

The morning went by quickly and so did 3rd and 4th period, making it even easier for jade to be a bitch to me. i seriously dislike her right now. All i did was try to be a good friend to her, and she was just an ass too me.

I went to my locker to put my books in. I quickly went out to the carpark, not wanting to bump into jade. I also wanted to hurry home so i could make myself look pretty for becks tonight. I just got into the car, and trina quickly drove back to our house. Just as we reached the house, my phone vibrated in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from beck.

To: Tori  
From: Beck  
U still coming 2nite? 3

I smiled at this, then quickly replied.

To: Beck  
From: Tori  
Yep, excited! c u soon! 3

I put my phone back in my pocket, opened the front door to my house and headed upstairs.  
I put on a mid-thigh dress, that was very tight up top but flowed out about 2 inches under my chest area.  
It was light blue. I put on some black ankle boots with it and then straightened my hair.  
It had about 20 minutes until i had to be at becks so i spent the rest of it putting on some light-make up.

I headed off to becks and got there within ten minutes. Trina gave me a lift. She said good bye to me and drove off.  
I had been to becks once before and that was to work on a project with him and andre.  
I slowly approached his door and finally knocked. He opened the door and smiled at me. His eyes widened and finally he said  
that i looked amazing and beautiful.

"thanks beck" i said with the biggest blush ever!  
i think he noticed coz he had a big smirk on his face and pulled me in for a hug.  
"your welcome" he breathed seductively in my ear, his grip on my waists tightening slightly.  
Was beck trying to turn me on? hmmm maybe i would get more then expected tonight. (;

We walked in. Beck had a nice place, even though it was an RV parked in his parents driveway. I thought it looked great.

"Sooooo, do you want to watch a movie, tori?" he said smiling  
"sure, you choose!" i replied

After a minute of so, he came back with a movie and showed me.  
"Paranormal activity, really? i will get too scared!"  
"Dont worry i shall protect you" he said grabbing me and pulling me in for a comforting hug. I liked it a lot.

BECK'S POV.  
I looked at my movie collection and tried to pick one of the scariest ones i could find. iwanted tori to cuddle me. I wanted to be the boy who protected her, hehe.  
I think my feelings for tori have grown a lot this past week, yes i have a major crush on tori. I just hope she likes me back :LL

she took off her shoes and got into my bed under the covers, and patted the other side of the bed inviting me to join as we watched the movie. I hopped in putting my arm around her, a blush spreading in my cheeks. She just smiled at me with that amazing smile.

During the movie she practically jumped on me, soon enough she was in my lap. One of her hands we gripping my neck and the other was on my chest. I liked this. A lot!

The movie ended and she looked up and giggled a bit. I laughed and smiled, looking down at her beautiful sexy face.  
She suddenly got awkward on me but kept her smile. I looked into those deep brown eyes of hers and slowly leaned in checking to see if she would pull back. To my surprise she was leaning in too. Finally our lips met, molding together perfectly. This kiss was better then any other kiss i ever had with jade. Slowly i leaned against the bed head and tori went from sitting in my lap to wrapping her legs around me. I moved my hands around her back then down to where her dress end slowly moving my hand up her bare thigh. She moaned slightly, which turned me on even more. She then put her hands under my shirt moving her hands against my abs and chest. She took my shirt off and i slowly traced kisses down her neck. Her dress had a slight V-line so i kissed down to where the v-line stopped. She slowly started rubbing her body up and down against mine creating such friction. I could barely handle it anymore. I dont think she had lost her virginity yet and i hadnt either. All me and jade had reached was heated make out sessions. If this doesnt stop now, god knows what would happen.

"Tori, we really should stop and take this slow"  
"yeah i agree, sorry"  
"dont say sorry, it is just, i want this to be special with us"  
"yeah, i should get going anyways"  
"okay, i will take you home"  
"okay thanks"

she got up put her shoes back on and stood there looking around while i put my shirt on.  
I slowly reached her and gave her a hug from behind.

She smiled and then we both went out the front door and towards my car.  
I opened her door for her and she hopped in, thanking me at the same time.

I drove off away from my home, where me and tori vega had made out. It had felt so good, i loved it.  
I wanted to know what she thought about it. ugh! she is so pretty,i wanted her to be my girlfriend, but i dont know if i should ask her out yet!

we reached her house. She reached across and kissed me softly on the cheek.  
"thanks beck, i had a really fun night"  
"same, see you on monday, i'll text you"  
"yeah cya!"

My phone beeped. It was a text from my mum. Better get home, i thought to myself. i sent a wave towards tori as she went inside and slowly drove off. I couldnt wait till monday now to see her 33

I arrived home, said goodnight to my parents and went to my RV. I had a quick shower, and hopped into bed.  
I quickly texted tori.

To: Tori  
From: Beck  
Goodnight beautiful, tonight was fun 3

She instantly replied.

To: Beck  
from: Tori  
yeah same, goodnight handsome ;) 3

ugh, i was falling so hard and fast for this girl!


	3. Chapter 3: Heart break

Jades Pov.  
I walked into school today, planning to tell Andre my feelings about him. Friday night had been the best i'd had in months. It was the funnest night ever! Andre and me just cuddled and hugged and watched movies and talked. He kissed me on the cheek goodnight and i felt an instant spark. I was falling for Andre Harris. He was the nicest guy.  
I planned on telling him all that until i saw Beck standing by tori's locker, talking to her. He hugged her goodbye and kissed her on the forehead. She looked a bit confused but i know she loved it. I felt a major pang of jealousy as he walked away. I ran to the girls bathroom hoping to clear out my tears that were staining my face now. My feelings for beck were bulging right now, and Andre wasnt here to take them away, like he usually is. I wanted Andre and Beck. At the moment, Tori walked in. She looked so shocked. Bitch. I hated her!

"Omg, jade! what is wrong?!"  
"You, your everything that is wrong in this place!" and saying that my hand naturally slapped her face.  
I saw her hurt and sadness.  
'Bye bitch" i said, still angry.

TORI'S POV.  
What the hell just happened?! Jade just slapped me and for what?! What did she see?!  
Maybe she saw Beck kiss me on the forehead. But that didnt mean anything did it? hmmm i certainly felt something. i dont know if beck did :L  
I walked out, wiping away the tears of pain, but still they kept on coming. That slap hurt so much.  
I walked into class 2 for the day. Sikowits.  
Beck saw me and instantly got up.

"TORI! What happened? are you alright?"  
"Yeah, better check on Jade though she seems pretty upset"  
"That can come later, right now we have to focus on the red mark that is forming on your face."  
"Aw shit, i cant believe she could do so much damage!" i said sadly.  
"Come on, lets just go sit down, we'll sort this out later, but you stick with me today" beck replied placing a light kiss on the place where Jade slapped me.  
"okay then" i said.

It was the end of the day and i had seen jade twice today. both times she just gave me deathstares. And what made it worse was that  
beck was with me the whole time and at some points he had his arm around my waist. Even though it was one of the best feelings, Jade just looked at us. At one point she tried to attack me again but Cat and Andre held her back and Beck took me away.

BECK"S POV.

It was the end of the day and i was going to go meet tori by her locker. We were going back to hers after school. I was so excited.  
I was heading Tori's way when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the Janitors closet.

"What the fuck?! who is this?!"  
"Its jade"  
I can hear the sob in her voice. i feel sorry for her.  
"whats wrong" i asked  
"We belong together beck, look i know i have been crazy, especially with tori, but that is just because i love you and i dont want this to end!"  
"Look, i love you too jade, just not like that anymore, i am sorry but i have feelings for tori now"  
After i said that, i kissed jade on the head and whispered to her,  
"goodbye jade."

I walked out 2 steps from the door, before jade called out from the room. She walked out and stood in front of me.  
I heard thunder and looked out the window to see it pouring down rain.  
The next second i am against the door and jades lips are against mine. After a few seconds i pull away.  
Before i can yell at jade, i see tori's from the corner of my eye.  
"beck? um" she says, then tears come to her eyes.  
"Tori, i swear this isnt how it looks" i feel like shit. I just hurt the girl i care so much about.  
"It doesnt matter, you do what you want, just don't get me involved next time, just so you can break my heart." she said and then ran out.

"JADE! what the hell was that?!"  
'I am sorry beck, i just had to"  
"Yeah well i didnt want to, so just please stay away" i said in a harsh tone  
' I'm sorry" she said as she walked away wiping tears as she went.

I couldn't waste time on Jade right now. I had to get Tori.  
I ran outside, instantly getting drowned by rain.  
Tori was getting a lift home with me so she must've walked home. I got into my car and drove to her house.  
I knocked on the door so hard it almost knocked down.  
Trina answered the door and closed it straight away on my face.  
"TRINA, please i just want to speak with tori, what she saw was an honest mistake. Please, i need to talk to tori!"  
"She doesn't want to speak with you!" Trina yelled from inside  
I heard Tori's voice from inside, though it was slightly drowned out from the rain.  
"Trina, let him in, it is okay"  
Thankgosh!  
The door opened and i entered.  
Trina went upstairs, death staring me as she went. She left me and a tear stained tori in the room alone.

"What do you want beck?" Tori asked, her voice shakey and upset.

What was i going to say. :(


	4. Chapter 4: what does he want?

This is will be a shorter chapter guys! Sorry! :)

TORI"S POV.

Beck walked into the house looking really glum and upset. What the hell is he upset about?!  
He is the one that has broken my heart?!

"what do you want beck?" i asked sad and vulnerable.  
"Tori, i want you to know that, what happened back there meant nothing, honestly!" Beck replied  
"Beck, i wish i could believe you, but you lead me on after you broke up with jade, made out with me one night and then today, you just thought it was okay to kiss your ex girlfriend? I have been heart broken before beck, and i dont want it happening again. I am already hurt enough as it is, so please just go" I cried out quietly, tears dropping from my eyes.  
"Tori, please just believe me, nothing would make me more upset then to break your heart or ever hurt you, i really like you and i swear kissing jade was the biggest mistake. I pulled away straight away, tori i swear." he said to me.  
I could feel myself giving in, he was moving closer to where i was standing, until we were just inches apart. He reached his arms out and put them around my waist, moving us only a couple centimeters apart now. He was leaning in. It was be strong or give in.  
"Beck stop, i just told you i cannot be heartbroken again. You clearly haven't made things clear with Jade, and i cannot be sure if there are still feelings there with her. Until you once and for all end things with jade and she understands it, i can't be with you. Do you know how much i died inside today seeing you two kiss? It really hurt beck and i would rather know if in the future you will be kissing me or her. Now can you please just go." i said strong, but tears were still flowing down my face. I was really hurt inside.  
"I will go sort things out with jade, i promise you tori, i will never give up on us, someday i will call you completely mine."  
And saying that he kissed me on the forehead and and left.

BECK"S POV.  
Yes! i might have chance back with Tori! When i saw how upset she was i just wanted to cuddle her and tell her everything was alright.  
But before i have any chance with her, i have one last person to see.

JADES POV.  
I loved watching the Scissoring. It always made everything better. I imagined that everyone getting killed was Tori. She took beck from me. the one person i truly cared about. I pushed him away and she pulled him in. I hate her.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. No one was home so i got up and opened the door. Standing there was the person i least expected.

"Hi beck" i said  
"hi jade, look we need to talk, and i need you to listen."  
"okay come in, sit down, i will go get us drinks". i replied  
"okay then" he said hesitant.

i went into the kitchen and got some lemonade, and brought it back to the lounge room.

"what did you need to talk about?" i said as sat down opposite him on the couch.  
"look jade, i need you to know that we are fully over and i have feelings for someone else now. I can't have you having these moments at school or out of school and ruining it for me, i am sorry that sounds harsh, but we can't keep doing this" Beck said  
"Beck, how do you know we are over? i know you still have some feelings for me and you can't deny it, otherwise you wouldnt have let me kiss you in the first place"  
"Look jade, feelings dont go away easily, of course there is still something there, but my feelings for tori are stronger" he said. that hurt my feelings, a lot.  
"beck, look i still love you, and i know i was mean and stupid today kissing you like that, so please just give me one more chance"

"jade i can't do that, especially to tori, i am sorry"

"beck you mean so much to me, dont you realize that?! your the only person i ever opened up completely too, the only person i have ever trusted so much, i did and i still do love you."

saying that, i felt myself leaning in toward beck. He looked uneasy but he didnt pull away. I leaned in further until our lips met.  
He didn't put TOO much into the kiss, but he wasnt pulling away.

I ended the kiss for a second and looked at him, looking for an answer.  
Should i kiss him again?

WHAT will happen?! Is it tori or jade, that beck wants?!

Sorry it was such a short chapter, it is late at night and i just really wanted to give at least something of a chapter to you guys. Next chapter will be longer.  
Love you guys! xx


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**HEY GUYS, HEAPS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I WILL MOST CERTAINLY TRY TO GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER BY TOMORROW! BTW, WATCHED TORI FIXES BECK AND JADE, AND I AM OUTRAGED. I AM JUST SO UPSET THAT THE CREATORS OF THE SHOW NEVER GAVE BORI A CHANCE. THEIR IS SO MUCH CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THE TWO, MORE THEN JADE AND BECK AND THEN THEY ALMOST KISSED ASWELL! IT IS JUST RIDICULOUS! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO SEE "BORI" FINALLY HAPPEN. BUT WHAT THEY DIDNT PROVIDE ON THE SHOW FOR YOU, I HOPE TO PROVIDE HERE! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER; HOPEFULLY IT WILL END WELL FOR BORI! XX  
YOURS FAITHFULLY,  
AUTHOR! :) **


	6. Chapter 5! Heartbreak X2

I have tried writing this chapter about 5 times and it always gets deleted just as i am about to save it, and for the first time i finished it and it was perfect but my dumb sister deleted it -.- so annoying! ugh! sorry if this isnt the best writing i could do but i think i have lost quite a bit of motivation for this chapter! though i will hint that shit is about to get dramatic!

ANDRES POV.  
I was heading off the Jades house, chocolates and scissors in hand. She said she doesnt like flowers and i know she loves scissors so i got her these ones she pointed out in a store. I was planning on giving these to her and then telling her that i love her. I know love is a big word, but the time i have spent with Jade makes me truly believe i love her. She is just amazing. She had opened up to me and i felt really happy she did that.

I walked up to the brown brick house and saw the door was slightly open. Her parents were out of town so Jade must be alone. I creaked the door open and my heart broke into a thousand pieces. Jade and beck were sitting on the lounge, their faces just centimeters apart. I knew they had just kissed. Beck looked annoyed and Jade looked a bit weird, but i knew they both liked it and felt comfortable with it. Jades head suddenly whipped around and she instantly hopped up from her seating position and walked over to me.

**"hi jade, um these are for you" i said shoving the flowers and wrapped up box of scissors into her hand.  
"what omg, um thanks andre" she said placing a hand on my shoulder  
"um it is fine, never mind, beck would probably have gotten you something better" i said and walked out the door.**

As i walked out i saw becks guilty and pissed off face. I just looked away from both of them and stormed out tears finally falling from my eyes when i got to my car. I heard Jade calling out to me and saw her take a few steps out the door, but i just quickly got into my car and zoomed off. At first i didnt know where i was going but i finally knew when i was just a street away.

JADES POV.  
"This was a mistake beck, you should go. NOW!" i said.  
"Why did you do that, You know i only want tori! yet you keep on trying, geez Jade! now i would have broke her heart again!" he replied  
"I KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG, I JUST BROKE THE GUYS HEART THAT I LOVE, AND CARE SO MUCH ABOUT! NOW JUST LEAVE!" i yelled at him harshly.  
"FINE THEN, BYE!"  
And saying that he left.

TORI'S POV.  
I was getting a bowl of ice cream when i heard a quick soft knock on the door. That knock belonged to Andres!  
"Come in Andre" i said  
"Um okay" he said in a sob kinda voice. hmmmm weird  
I looked down and got the icecream. I turned around and felt so sorry for andre immediately. He had puffy eyes. it wasn't obvious but you could see he had been crying.  
"What happened?! Why are you crying?!" i said running over and embracing him in a hug.  
"Jade and Beck kissed. I loved her and she did that to me!" He must be pretty shaken up about this. He has never cried about a girl before i thought really shocked. WAIT WHAT?!  
"BECK?! MY BECK?! KISSED JADE?!" i practically yelled at him  
"yes i am sorry tori :( " he said sympathetically  
"Omg, i can't believe that jackass." i said falling to the ground with andre. he held me in his arm and i just cried into his arms. He was looking alright now, still upset but not crying anymore. He kissed me on the forehead and comforted me. I fell asleep in his arms and i think he fell asleep to.

It was only a couple of hours that i heard a soft knock on the door which woke me. I walked to the door and opened it to see the person i wanted to see last on earth!  
I pushed beck outside.

**"What do you want beck! i know what happened with you and jade, and i dont think you realize just how hard i fell for you. I loved you. Thats how hard. And everytime you say i want to call you mine or i really like you tori or you hold my waist or kiss my forehead i fall even more harder for you. Yet you seem to give no shits about my feelings and just go back and kiss jade. Fuck beck, i deserve more then this. i don't want the world, all i wanted was for you to be loyal. Is that to much to ask?!" I said to him tears falling down from my eyes. They were more angry tears then sad tears right now. **

**"Tori**, **oh my gosh you don't know how bad i feel right now. I love you too and would never ever ever ever try to hurt you. It just happens when i am with Jade. She just kissed me. Trust me i felt like crap and never wanted her to do it. I came over here to tell you that. Please tori, i really need you. "he said basically begging me.**

**"I need to think about this and the way i have been treated Beck. please just leave. I will see you on Monday." i said to him, sadly.**

**"I will leave, but only because you want me to" he said and he went in for a kiss on the cheek but then decided not to. He pulled away, and just hugged me. I didn't pull away but i didn't hug back either.**

**"Bye beck." i said and walked back inside not looking back.**

Once i got inside i saw Andre starting to stir and wake up. I wasn't going to tell him the full story of what just happened. maybe just give him a brief summary.

"**Hey Tor, when did you wake up?" he asked  
"Just a few minutes ago, had to go bathroom, didn't want to wake you. Beck came by."  
"What?! really?! what happened?!**

I explained to him briefly what happened, and then we just sat down again, me in his arms briefly sobbing before we watched a movie.  
Andre stayed for dinner and then he left around 8 o'clock.

Just as i was heading to bed at around 10:30pm, i got a text from the witch that kissed my boy.  
FROM : JADE  
TO : TORI  
TORI! You have to forgive Beck. What i did shouldnt be blamed on him. he really likes you, just forgive him.

I replied a few minutes later, after thinking about it.

FROM: TORI  
TO : JADE  
Look. i said to him i would think about it. Just because he didnt do it doesnt mean he didnt pull away.  
Bye jade. Don't text me again, i am still majorly pissed at you. Andre is my bestfriend and your the first girl he ever cried over and you're not even trying to make it better. Bye. And you kissed my guy.

Ugh! I asked not to be text again and yet she replied!

FROM : JADE  
TO : TORI  
Look i know you said don't reply. but i went over to andres about 2 hours after he saw the kiss and he wasn't there. His mum said he texted her saying he was at yours. I knew you both hated me and so i decided i would speak to him tomorrow at school. You don't have to reply but I just needed to say that. and i am sorry i kissed 'your" guy. I never meant to hurt you, i was just being selfish. Bye.

FROM: TORI  
TO : JADE  
Whatever Jade. There is still a lot of shit being caused because of your selfishness. Bye.

She didn't text back. Good. I wanted to sleep now.

I went to sleep crying, who knows what tomorrow would bring. Just hope for the best, I still wasnt sure if i could be with Beck or not after what he did.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW GUYS! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THIS IS AN ACTUALLY GOOD STORY THAT KEEPS PEOPLE WANTING MORE! THANKS FOR ALL THE MESSAGES SO FAR GUYS. MUCH APPRECIATED! XX :) **


	7. Authors note! :)

**HEY GUYS, HEAPS SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE. HOLIDAYS HAVE JUST STARTED AND I AM BUSY BUSY BUSY! HEHEHE  
BUT I WILL BE SURE TO WRITE SOON, HOPE ALL MY READERS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I KNOW MOST OF US PROBABLY WANT BORI AND JANDRE TO HAPPEN! IT WILL ALL HOPEFULLY WILL HAPPEN IN A FUTURE CHAPTER! THANKS GUYS!  
AUTHOR! :) **


	8. Chapter 6!

TORI'S POV.

I woke up today, feeling the same sadness i had felt just yesterday. I decided that i would tell Beck to take things slow and start off being friends again and we would see what the future has in store for us.

I grabbed a Grey baggy singlet and a floral skirt and my doc martens and popped them on. I let out my hair in its wavy form and put on some light make up. i grabbed my bag and went out to the car where Trina was waiting. For the first time in ages, she wasn't yelling at me.  
After a very silent drive to school, i got out and walked to the cafe tables where Andre was sitting on.

"Hey Andre"  
"Hey Tori, how you going?"  
"I am alright, i decided I am going to tell Beck to take things slow and see where it goes from there"  
"Oh thats good, Jade tried calling me, but i didnt answer. I didn't know what i would say. But i have decided to basically end it with her. I have never ever cried over a girl before. With jade it just all comes out. And i can't have that happening again."  
"Wow, i am impressed andre"  
"Yeah, well lets just hope I have the courage to say all that when the time comes" he said  
"mmm yeah, well i have to go to class, so i will see you in Sikowits next period?"  
"yeah sure!"

ANDRE'S POV.  
I made my way to history and was completely dreading it. History was the one class I had Jade in. Along with maths and Improv but I didn't have Maths today and i thought i might just skip improv.

I entered into my history classroom, and I saw Jade. But Jade was actually the only person I saw.

**"Umm Hey Andre, our class has been moved to a different room, I offered to stay back to make sure you knew."**

**"Um well okay, where is our class?" i said awkwardly**

**"It is just down the hall, take a right there and it is the second classroom on your left. But could you stay here for a second, I really need to talk to you, I miss you heaps and i just want "us" back." Jade said sadly but hopeful.**

**"Look Jade, i was all into this Jade and Andre thing and i still really am and want to be; but one of us has to be smart here. You clearly still like Beck and i made a mistake offering you help getting through the break-up. It just brought up mixed up feelings that ended with me crying for the first time ever about a girl and you sending me constant apologetic texts that i just can't find the strength to reply to anymore." I said back to her. What i really wanted to say was that, yes Jade, lets get together, stuff beck, none of it was a mistake, all of it was worth it, i just want to be with you. But none of that came out of my mouth just then. I felt so mean but it had to be done. It wasn't really a break up or anything, just, a break.**

"Andre listen to me loud and clear right now, I do not like beck anymore, on the first week of mine and his break up yeah i was a bit weird and the feelings wouldn't go away until that night at yours where we just sat and watched movies together. It was honestly the funnest night of my life. That was better then all times i have spent with beck combined. So if you're somewhat breaking up with me right now, please please don't. I really like you and could not stand it if you did this now. Please give me another chance. I never ever beg people for second chances or anything but here i am; please andre." She replied.

I was so shocked, jade really wanted this and so did I. I still had some little issues but i guess that could be worked on?

**I got up, walked over to Jade and looked her in the eyes.**

"Andre, aah- I completely interrupted what she was going to say and pressed my lips against hers.  
We were there for about 10 seconds kissing before i pulled away.

All she did was smile at me, more happily then i had ever seen.

"Come on, we should get to class" I said, taking her hand in mine and leaving the class room. I wonder how tori was doing with Beck in English...

  
Beck's Pov.

I was so anxious to walk into English right now. Tori was going to be there. Cat was too but she never pays attention to anyone in English. She just looks out the window looking for birds. I don't know why exactly...

I was so distracted thinking about Cat and her stupid bird thing that i bumped right into someone but somehow my arms caught them and me at the same time.

I got up and found that it was Tori. Gosh that is awkward but it felt so amazing just holding her even like that.

**"oh, sorry, um beck" She said still shaken  
"oh no it was my fault, um hey tor" I replied, hoping a conversation would soon start.  
"Hey beck, um look we need to talk soon." She said weirdly; I really hope it was about us in a good way. I hope she wasn't breaking things off with us.  
"Okay well how about at recess? we could just go sit somewhere from the gang for a few minutes?" I said hopeful to have just any minutes or seconds spent with just me and tori.  
" Um yeah okay, sure, I'm gonna go sit down" She said back.**  
**"Sure yeah okay"**

The lesson was pretty good for me. The best parts were when I would catch tori staring at me, or she would catch me staring at her. And then a little smile would be shared. I wonder what she was thinking...****

Tori's Pov!

i didn't actually know what i was going to say now to beck. Being in his arms after we collided, talking to him just for that minute or so, looking at eachother in class; it all felt so real and made me constantly happy. I still liked beck so much. Whilst thinking about this i came to realize i was at the recess table me and beck picked to speak at. He was already there, smiling all cute and amazingly at me.  
I had to stay strong.

**"look beck, i called us both here today to speak because I want only a few things;  
1. to say just how much you hurt me, and the fact that i cared and liked you so much only made it worse when i discovered that you kissed jade two times now, when you were still having a thing or something with me, but i guess i am over that now."  
2. I still like you so so so much after all this and want to see what is happening between us.  
BUT!  
3. I want to take things slow, like snail slow. I am not going to get hurt again and I still think you have something for Jade, so i want that sorted out instantly because if it isnt then, no more us:" I said to him calmly yet strict.**

"Tori, look i would never mean to purposely hurt you, I like you so much, and will go at whatever speed you want to make this work. And trust me when i say this, i stopped having those type of feelings for jade weeks before we ever broke up, that is when i started having feelings for you tor." beck replied

I just smiled like a retard and replied "well okay then, but you do need to make that crystal clear with her" i said

"I will, don't worry, never ever again will i hurt you tori; you're my girl now" Beck said to me, putting his arms around me, hugging me. I accepted the hug even though thing were meant to be going slower.

We both pulled away and walked to the table, where the gang was sitting, strange thing was i saw jade and andre sitting next to eachother with his arm around her. what the hell happened there?****

"Um hey guys"  
"Hey tori, i have something to tell you" said andre excitedly  
"okay shoot" i replied  
"ANDRE AND JADE ARE TOGETHER NOW!" yelled out cat happy as can be "YAAAAAAAAYYYYY" she continued  
"Hahaha wow that is heaps good guys, i am very happy for you" i said  
"yeah guys congrats " beck said agreeing with me. I was very happy with that   
**"well then i guess you should know that, me and beck are together now aswell"**

the whole group joined in saying congrats and yay and that is heaps good, etc etc etc.  
I sat down with beck next to me and then the group started talking about different things. half way through the lunch, I felt becks fingers slip in between mine. I have never felt better in my life. I looked to him for a split second and he was already looking at me smiling. We shared a quick but amazing look and then went back to talking.

But the smile never ever left my face.  
Who knows what would come now. But i do know that i was incredibly excited.

BY THE WAY GUYS, I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO WRITE THESE PAST WEEKS. IT HAS BEEN HOLIDAYS AND I HAVE BEEN MAJORLY DISTRACTED. HEAPS SORRY, THOUGH I AM STARTING TO WRITE AGAIN; I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. BUT JUST BECAUSE THE TWO CUTE COUPLES FINALLY GOT TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN THE STORY ENDS THERE! KEEP POSTED, I WILL TRY AND WRITE AT LEAST ONCE EVERY WEEK!  
XO ~AUTHOR  



	9. ((

Hey everyone, I am so sorry, but I have decided that during this time I really don't have time to be writing anymore! I am heaps sorry. BUT if anyone would be interested in continuing the story, just message me, and in the next Authors Note i write here , i will post the persons URL that will be continuing the story for me! Love you guys loads, wish i could keep writing but I just really don't have the time, and feel like i don't get to write a good story when I don't have the time! Heaps sorry! 3  
So anyone who would be interested in continuing the story, message me! :) xx


End file.
